I Would Bring You The Sun
by The Dali Llama
Summary: Are Percy and Annabeth becoming more than just frinds? Despite Posiedon and Athena's disaproval Annabeth realizes how much she and Pecry care about each other. Percabeth oneshot! ENJOY R&R. Since i forgots A disclaimer: I do not own PJO :' id mess it u


**Author's Note:**

Thank you for the reviews! i forgot to put in a disclaimer so...

**I do not own PJO or any of Rick Riordan's brilliance... **

I also plan on making a second chappie about the two of them so that will soon come.

I know my story's not that good but I love Percabeth (plz no comments on how they are related in ways).

Peace!

Jessi

Athena watched from Olympus. Her storm cloud eyes narrowed at the sight of the pesky creature called "Perseus" chatting like he was unaware of the possesses icy stare on his back.

Her fists clenched, the veins that flowed with ichors clearly showed through fair skin. Her chin was jutted out, and she huffed as her most favorable daughter laughed her bell-like laughter at the remark of _his _offspring. How is the wisest of her own children getting tangled in that boy's schemes of utter unimportance?

She crossed her arms and huffed. Zeus had made the magnanimous gesture of not letting her disintegrate the disgraceful boy right on the spot, but then again such an action would be unwise, and of course the hateful goddess knew that. Him being gone may, unbelievingly to her, lead to the downfall of Olympus, and for dear old Kronos to make a titan sized mess.

The owl perched on her shoulder fluttered its feathers, waking Athena from the deep abyss of her own thought. She stood abruptly, the owl stumbling from the sudden movement. She glared once more at the scene below her, unfolding against her will as the two demi-children unfolded a whole new ballad with fingertips that were scarred with confusion and uncertainty about each other.

Percy gazed as discretely as he could at her honey hair, the soft features that his fingers were itching to trace over and memorize, and those stone eyes that could give a glare that chilled his spine, or give a stare that malted his heart. Both of them could easily get to him in completely different ways.

As her face slowly turned to face his. He had inclined to quickly look away before she discovered him ogling over her, but his own eyes were caught in her own baffled gaze.

"Percy?" she asked, her expression reading an inquisitive one.

He only smiled at her. Her face changed into one of curiousness, and it contorted into its new beauty fast, for Wise Girl was not slow at realizing things.

" Don't think I didn't notice Seaweed Brain. Now what's so fascinating that you stare at me forever?" she replied to his silence. She had noticed that he had been giving her a new type of gaze, which seemed to be increasing every day she spent lazing in the grass next to him. It was alien, this look, and it was something that made her heart flutter.

She clutched her stomach in order to stop the butterflies from erupting into excitement again.

"What's wrong," he asked, his developing features changed into a worried expression. Unfortunately for her, they were developing into quite handsome ones.

"Oh, I'm fine no worries," she replied quickly. She felt her heart accelerate at the realization that he cared for her so much that he would probably bring her the sun if she was even the slightest bit cold.

"Hey, Wise Girl? What would you do if I got hurt by Luke?" he asked cringing a bit, she noticed, and afraid to ask her such a question. She bit her lip at the mention of the boy that had caused her so much pain and confusion.

"The unspeakable," she whispered into his ear. Were friends supposed to care for each other this much? If Luke even touched one of his fair black strands of hair her actions would probably be savage.

Now she got to ask him a free question:

"What would you do if I got even just a little bit cold," she said between giggles. She looked at him expectantly as his sea-green eyes filled up with amusement.

"I would bring you the sun," He answered with a sly smile. Her reaction was unexpected; she laughed her bell-like laugh again. He felt another icy stare from somewhere, but the icy eyes he was sure, were not Annabeth's. He cocked his head as she turned to face him and flashed him a white smile.

"I thought you would," she said and continued to smile at him. His smile was broad and his eyes were holding look of happiness, one that could not be disturbed even if the goddess Athena herself came down and beat him with a stick for only speaking with the amazing girl before him. This time, she returned his gaze with her look, the one he loved, the one that melted his heart. The icy stares from a place unknown were immediately melted, and his own heart screamed with joy. That was his favorite look, the one that could do the honors in stealing his heart.

Looks can kill,

But it's not always a bad thing.


End file.
